


Mycelium warping

by Arwenjaneway



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, mushrooms - Fandom
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwenjaneway/pseuds/Arwenjaneway





	Mycelium warping

Mycelium running, sunlight shunning  
a network connected, nothing unaffected  
omnipresent, bioluminescent  
inherent to the universe their numbers are innumerous 

Mycelium warping, transporting  
Running on spores not warp cores  
Fungi structure as the conductor  
Many trips made by starships


End file.
